There are various methods of constructing building structures using wood or metal framing “studs.” There are also various methods of constructing building structures using prefabricated walls or prefabricated panels having insulating qualities such as Expanded Polystyrene or Styrofoam. Examples of such methods and products include Thermobuilt®, Insul-Wall®, and Dynabuilt®. However, each of these products and methods require special connecting means to secure wallboard to the interior, require special connecting means for securing siding to the exterior, use a less efficient framing system, and/or comprise uniform panels that are cut onsite by a building crew having particularly high level of skills in framing and construction.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of constructing a building wall using engineered, prefabricated panels that provide insulating qualities to the structure, provide a simplified method of construction, provide a more efficient framing system, provide channels designed to received framing elements such as wood or metal studs and designed to act as a framing guide to the building crew thereby requiring only minimal skills for proper framing and construction, provide decreased labor costs, provide material efficiency and provide energy efficiency.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an insulated building wall assembled according to the method of the present invention.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an engineered, prefabricated insulated panel for use in the building method of the present invention.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an insulated ceiling panel for use in the building method of the present invention.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an insulated floor assembly for use in the building method of the present invention.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide any other building enclosure assemblies for use in the building method of the present invention.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a building structure and method of constructing a building structure using the engineered, prefabricated insulated panels, ceiling panels and floor assembly of the present invention.